The Dark Ages
by SelurOatNer
Summary: A time when humans have spirit energy, Hiei in love and, a new addition to the team. the way i put that a time change has occured doesn't work.(New Chapters added Periodically)
1. Energy Spike

Disclaimer- the characters within this story are not my own nor, their "special skills." As in both my Shaman King and Yu-Gi-Oh stories some characters are purely out of my own imagination. Although their "special skills" are ideas off of the originals I hope they can be somewhat called my own.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
Chapter 1- Energy Spike  
  
Sense the Dark Tournaments completion it has been a time of rest and relaxation for Yusuke Urameshi and friends. Yet of course as all fun begins evil arises.  
  
"Yusuke, Yusuke. Koenma needs to see you now there are some new problems arising. You have to come to Spirit World immediately," said Botan flying in on a broomstick.  
  
"Oh but, Yusuke. You said we could spend the day together," protested Keiko as Hiei, Kurama and, Kuwabara walked over to find out what was up.  
  
"Hey, what's going on," asked Kuwabara.  
  
"We all have to get to Spirit World now. Keiko you can come too," said Botan in a hurry.  
*** They all arrived at Spirit World headquarters to see the place in a total mess. There were ogres running back and forth everywhere. They had made it to Koenma office and he wasn't ver y together.  
  
"Final your all here," said Koenma feeling better.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Well, we've noticed in the Living World for some reason in the area in which you live, Yusuke, there has suddenly been a large amount of spirit energy appearing all at one time. We are worried that it could be a very powerful demon," said Koenma.  
  
"What are we talking large amount? Wouldn't I have felt it if it was a large amount," asked Kuwabara.  
  
"We are not sure why you are unable to sense it. But we have now created a portable spirit sensor. But we need to test it out first before we can give it. To you which if you should get into a fight with the "thing" that is created the energy increase, you will not be able to find out if it is the person unless they use spirit energy," said Koenma.  
  
"So what does this demon look like?" asked Hiei.  
  
"To tell you the truth we don't know at all. There is too much energy for us to pin point it causing the problem," said Koenma.  
  
"I guess we have no choice but to except the case," said Yusuke worriedly.  
  
"Okay then it's settled," said Koenma. The group left and headed for the Living World fearfully.  
  
"This is going to be like searching for a piece of hay in a stack of needles, very painful," said Kuwabara. There was no response from the others they just kept walking. 


	2. The Source

Previously- it has been discovered that large amounts of spirit energy can be traced in the Living World. Yet Koenma can't discover the source of the immense energy.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
Chapter 2- The Source  
  
"Yusuke what are we going to do? What if the thing that has the large amounts of energy attacks us?" asked Keiko. Yusuke and friends just kept walking silently.  
  
"Yusuke are you listening to me?" asked Keiko. More silence.  
  
"Yusuke," said Keiko.  
  
"Yes, I can hear you. And I don't know what we are going to do about the problem we are facing. All we can do now is try are best to find the source and keep it from wanting to fight us," said Yusuke loosing his patience.  
  
"Everyone be careful. The thing with the large amounts of spirit energy could be anyone or anything. So be extremely careful. Tomorrow will go looking for it. Okay?" said Yusuke. Hiei, Kurama and, Kuwabara just nodded their heads in response.  
  
"No it's not okay! You're not going to search for something that could kill us. Anyway we have school tomorrow and you're coming whether you like it or not!" said Keiko angrily.  
  
"Why should we have to go to school tomorrow? What so Hiei and Kurama can have all the fun searching for the demon?" protested Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, get real you all are going to school tomorrow. That includes Hiei and Kurama. If you don't I'll tell your mother your planning to kill your self, again," said Keiko making sure he wouldn't say no. Yusuke pictured what his mother would say to him and didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Okay we'll all go to school tomorrow. Anyway there's a chance it could be one of the kids at school," replied Yusuke.  
  
"Hold on, I'm not going to some school," said Hiei.  
  
"Yes you are," said Yusuke in an or else tone of voice. Hiei eventually agreed to come. Then the five of them each set out for their own homes.  
*** Yusuke, Keiko and, Kuwabara wait together for Hiei and Kurama to show up.  
  
Hiei walks to them wearing his usual black outfit. Kurama was there with him wearing a school uniform.  
  
"Kurama, what are you wearing?" asked Yusuke with a laugh.  
  
"I think Kurama looks nice in a school uniform and, I bet you would too Yusuke," said Keiko.  
  
"Well, sense you're supposed to wear a uniform, I thought I should wear one too," replied Kurama.  
  
"You don't have too. Even Hiei has fashion sense not to wear one of those things," said Yusuke.  
  
"It really doesn't matter what we wear. We're here to look for a demon and that's what we're doing," said Hiei. They all dropped the conversation and watch the area for something strange.  
  
"Hello Freakitty. It's time for you to hand over your lunch money or you're not getting into school," said a guy picking on a girl about Hiei's height who was on her way into the building.  
  
"Here you go," said the girl handing them the money. Keiko had already started her way over there before Yusuke went to go to beat up the guys for picking on a girl. The guy and his friend left before Keiko could get there. The girl had been continuing walking and Keiko went next to her and started to talk to her.  
  
"Kitty, why did you let those guys take your lunch money?" asked Keiko to the girl.  
  
"Oh hi Keiko. Well it's just pocket change really," replied Kitty.  
  
"But even still, you shouldn't let them do that," said Keiko concernedly.  
  
"Oh well," said Kitty with a shrug of her shoulders then entered the school. Keiko walked back to Yusuke and friends.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Hiei.  
  
"That's just Kitty. People pick on her all the time because they know she won't fight back and defend herself," said Yusuke.  
  
"I don't like it when people pick on her. She's the sweetest girl ever. Why would anyone pick on her? I mean if they really wanted money they could have just asked her. She would have given it to them. Nor can I stand it when people make fun of her," said Kuwabara angrily.  
  
They all headed into the building to go to class. When they got there, yet again people were making fun of Kitty. But this time it was only girls making fun of her. A few of them were friends of Keiko's. She went to tell them to stop it.  
  
"Why are you all making fun of Kitty?" asked Keiko.  
  
"You'd know if you didn't spend all your time with the criminal. You know that guy who asked you out, when Yusuke was supposedly dead? Well, a guy ten times as hot asked Kitty out. You know because she's the sweetest girl in school and all. Well, she said no when he asked her. Think about it Keiko that girl is either blind or stupid to have said no to him. I'd guess both. I mean his family is also, the richest one family in town. She said no," said one of the girls.  
  
"So that doesn't mean you can make fun of her," replied Keiko angrily.  
  
"Yeah and sense when do we have to listen to you?" said another girl.  
  
"I can't believe that because your all jealous that some guy asked her out and not you, you're all making fun of her!" screamed Keiko with anger. Then walked away.  
  
"Man I can't believe that they would do that!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, I mean usually I don't care about this sort of stuff but, this is really low," said Yusuke. The school day continued with people constantly making fun of Kitty. Which for some reason started to bother Hiei.  
*** Lunchtime. Hiei watched Kitty during lunchtime. She was sitting all alone.  
  
"I was thinking, it is possible that the energy could be coming from Kitty. She must have a lot of emotions bottled up from not saying anything back or fighting back," said Hiei while still looking at Kitty.  
  
"That's impossible," said Yusuke.  
  
"No not entirely," interjected Kurama causing confusion for both Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hiei could be onto something. With all her emotions bottled up, they could change into spirit energy. That would end up being a lot of spirit energy," said Kurama.  
  
"So you're saying Hiei actually has some brains up there. I mean down there in his short little head," said Kuwabara. To everyone's surprise Hiei didn't make a comment; he just kept his eyes on Kitty.  
  
"I get it Hiei only said that because he has a crush on Kitty," said Yusuke.  
  
"Ha, what chance does Hiei have with Kitty? He's a ruthless demon, where as, Kitty's the sweetest human girl ever. If he asks her out she's probably going to say no. Just like she did to that "hot" guy," said Kuwabara with a laugh. Hiei yet again didn't say anything.  
*** After school at Kuwabara's house.  
  
Everyone was making fun of Hiei for what they hoped is that he liked Kitty. Because otherwise, they would have to apologize to Hiei. Botan came in.  
  
"Hello, boys. I see you're still alive," said Botan.  
  
"Not for long," said Keiko angrily.  
  
"Oh well. I've got the spirit censor. It's fully functional," said Botan handing it to Yusuke.  
  
"We should go and use it to see if the spirit energy is coming from Kitty," said Hiei.  
  
"Yeah but, how are we going to find her. None of us knows where she lives," said Yusuke.  
  
"I know where she lives," said Keiko.  
  
"Okay, then off to Kitty's house," said Kuwabara.  
  
It was a while before they got to Kitty's house. Luckily for them, she was sitting outside on her front porch doing her homework. They made sure Kitty couldn't see them and started up the spirit censor. The readings on Kitty were off the chart.  
  
"Hiei, you were right. The spirit energy is coming from Kitty," said Yusuke with surprise.  
  
"What are we going to do? I'm not going to be able to fight her," said Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know," replied Yusuke. 


	3. Plans

Chapter 3- Plans  
  
With the information that Kitty is the one who is causing the huge amounts of spirit energy, Yusuke and friends are reporting back to Koenma.  
  
'But I still don't get it! How can such a sweet girl like Kitty have so much spirit energy?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"How many times does someone have to tell you, before it gets into the hollow hole in your head? Humans are made up of both spirit and life energy. In some cases there tends to be an increased amount of spirit energy. Obviously, Kitty is one of those special cases. Now do you understand, you brainless twit?" said Hiei.  
  
"If the hole in my head is hollow, how can anything get in?" answered Kuwabara smiling at how smart he was. Hiei just gave his "heh" laugh once.  
  
"We don't have time to waste on you two children. This is serious! So grow up," said Botan angrily. This caused both Hiei and Kuwabara to shut up.  
  
"Yes, Botan is right. I want none of you to hurt her. Don't even get her the tiniest bit angry. The girl Kitty is a very very special case. I don't want to risk anything. Got it?" said Koenma. Everyone, except Hiei, nodded their heads in response. Then everyone set out to do their own thing.  
  
"The incompetent fool! As if doing nothing will be able to help Kitty!" said Hiei as he went to put his plan into action.  
*** Hiei knocked on the door to Kitty's house. It was a while before the door opened. A woman opened the door, who Hiei figured to be Kitty's mother.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if I could see Kitty," said Hiei.  
  
"She's not here. She went for a hike about half an hour ago," said the woman.  
  
"Can you tell me, where she went hiking?" asked Hiei.  
  
"She went to the woods at the edge of the city," said the woman.  
  
"Well, thank-you," said Hiei then set off to see Kitty.  
*** Hiei finally made it to the woods and caught up with Kitty. Yet, he wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He decided to walk along next to her and, hope she didn't notice him, until he came up with the next step to his plan.  
  
"Hello, Hiei," said Kitty with a small wave but, didn't look his way.  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Well, that is what Yusuke called you, isn't it?" replied Kitty.  
  
"But, he was whispering," said Hiei.  
  
"I've got very good hearing," stated Kitty.  
  
"Oh so it must hurt even more then. I mean when people make fun of you," said Hiei sadly.  
  
"My hearing is good enough, that I can be deaf, when I want to be," answered Kitty. Hiei couldn't come up with something else to talk about. It was a while that the two walked together silently.  
  
"Bye, Hiei," said Kitty out of nowhere. Causing Hiei to stop walking.  
  
"What? Where are you going?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Back. I've got maybe about an hour or so till, I have to meet a friend," answered Kitty.  
  
"But can't I walk back with you?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I try to run my way back and, I don't tend to stay on the path. Also, I run funny. And every so often I tend to hop alternating feet," said Kitty. Hiei still didn't understand why he couldn't go back with her.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Hiei disappointedly.  
  
"I'm really really sorry," said Kitty.  
  
"Don't worry it's all right," said Hiei. Kitty waved goodbye as she ran off. It wasn't long before she was out of sight.  
  
"Hiei, what do you think you were doing?" asked Kurama.  
  
"None, of your business, Kurama," answered Hiei.  
  
"Well, we're all going to have dinner at a restaurant. So come on," said Kurama. The two set off for the restaurant.  
  
"What was Hiei doing here with Kitty? Great, now with both him and Kurama by her, it's going to be a lot harder to get the job done. Are you sure you want that girl, Kai," asked a demon to another.  
  
"Yes. Kitty will make the perfect queen. I will not allow myself to settle for anyone but, the best," answered a demon with a human form, who must have been Kai.  
  
Dear Reviewer,  
  
The story is OOC. It's moving too fast. But you can fix that.  
  
(That's part of your review!!!!)  
  
Here's how the story works.  
  
DAY 1:  
  
Yusuke and friends find out that large amounts of spirit energy have shown up in his area.  
  
DAY 2:  
  
Yusuke and friends forced to go to school. Instead of looking for "thing" with the spirit energy. Hiei suspects a girl could be the one with the spirit energy.  
  
THAT AFTERNOON Get spirit sensor from Botan Find out that Hiei was right Report back to Koenma  
  
ADDED IN THIS CHAPTER Koenma tells them not to do anything Hiei tries to tell Kitty everything Two demons were watching Kitty and Hiei together The two demons are after Kitty  
  
That is all so far. If you need another outline of what's happened. Write it in a review.  
  
As for the story being OOC at least, there are no major changes. (meaning no over the characters were sent into the rainbow)  
  
And no I'm not going to fix it. 


	4. Emergency

Update on new verbal signals I'm using.  
  
-Blah- Background info. (about where the characters are and what their doing) ~Blah~ Silent moments or little in between things "Blah," = Someone's speaking 'Blah,' = Thoughts "B 'la (name)' h," = Someone's thoughts that are relating to what's said or just unspoken comments or someone has interrupted the first person who was talking and then the first person started to talk again "'Blah,"' = Mysterious voice or two people speaking through a phone or electronic device `Blah,` = Two people talking between there minds (telekinesis)  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chapter 4 - Emergency?!  
  
-Yusuke and friends have been called yet again back to Koenma's office in sprit world, under the terms of an acclaimed emergency-  
  
"Alright pacifier breath, what is this emergency you called us here for?" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke what did I tell you about calling me that?" replied Koenma. ~Silence~  
  
"As you know I called you here for an emergency. The emergency is that demons from the past are trying to take over all of spirit world again. 'Hold on what do you mean again? (Yusuke)' Well, in the past there were some demons who wanted to control all of spirit world, by killing my father. They were obviously unsuccessful. We had them imprisoned in a gigantic rock, that we made a hole in and gave it a metal door. But of course, we put up a barrier around the rock. But some how it seems they had been able to get some leeway with the barrier, otherwise we wouldn't have received their message. Here watch the message on the monitor," said Koenma. Everyone turned around.  
  
"' Dear high ranking officials of spirit world, we demand you set us free or else we will escape on our own. We have found the flaw in you barrier and are willing to break through it and reek havoc allover the human world. This is you only chance we are willing to give you. Along with setting us free we would like for you to give up all power any of you have. You have a fortnight before we will break through your barrier ourselves. Goodbye,"' said a shadow on the screen.  
  
"Well that was pleasant. So is any of it true?" said Yusuke.  
  
"We can't be sure that there is any flaw to the barrier. But we do not want to risk it. So I will be sending all of you to try and suppress these demons, kill them if you have too," replied Koenma.  
  
"But what about Kitty? You said she could explode at any time. What about that?" asked Hiei. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Don't worry about her, Hiei, I'll take care of her," said Botan confidently.  
  
"Yeah we wouldn't want Hiei's little girlfriend exploding with out him," said Yusuke rubbing his hand on Hiei's head a smushing his hair. Kuwabara and Kurama started to laugh.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," said Hiei pulling away from Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah right Hiei, we know you've got some strong feelings for her. We've seen how you look at her," said Yusuke putting his arm around Hiei.  
  
"Yeah shorty, after all when we first took you and you saw her for your first time, you're mouth was hung open so much. So much that calling it all the way down to the ground would be an understatement," added Kuwabara. Kurama and Yusuke started to laugh ever harder.  
  
"Wow, surprise your know big words Kuwabara. How'd you learn them were you watching educational television again?" remarked Hiei.  
  
"Your still hiding the fact that you love her. Don't try to change the subject," said Yusuke. Koenma and Botan finally broke down and started to laugh at Hiei too.  
  
"Kurama, I can't believe you siding with them. Stop laughing at me and start helping me out here," said Hiei.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, I have to agree with Yusuke. After all I did find you ." started Kurama who suddenly stopped because Hiei gagged his with a large piece of fabric.  
  
"Kurama, I wish you not tell them about the other day," whispered Hiei. Kurama nodded his head slightly. Hiei ungagged Kurama and the friends set off with some items Koenma gave them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
I know the fight was totally corny but, it means Yusuke and everyone else are suspicious. 


	5. Farie Dust

Update on new verbal signals I'm using.  
  
-Blah- Background info. (about where the characters are and what their doing) ~Blah~ Silent moments or little in between things "Blah," = Someone's speaking 'Blah,' = Thoughts "B 'la (name)' h," = Someone's thoughts that are relating to what's said or just unspoken comments or someone has interrupted the first person who was talking and then the first person started to talk again "'Blah,"' = Mysterious voice or two people speaking through a phone or electronic device `Blah,` = Two people talking between there minds (telekinesis)  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chapter 5 - Farie Dust  
  
-Yusuke and friends have arrived inside the rock caves barrier and are approaching the front gate-  
  
"Uh guys, any of you know what those brightly colored balls of light are?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Spirit energy, I guess," responded Yusuke.  
  
"No you are mistaken. Those balls of light, as you call them, are fairies. I believe they are the first obstacle we must indoor," relied Kurama. The four readied themselves as the fairies approached. As soon as the fairies were close enough for hand-to-hand combat, the four started to fight the fairies. But every swing they made missed its target.  
  
"It's no use, they'll just keep dodging the blows until we're all tired," shouted Kurama.  
  
"If you have a better idea, Kurama, I'm all ears," retorted Yusuke. All of a sudden the fairies started to glow brighter and spread a powder all over the four.  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" asked Kuwabara but no one could hear him. The four fell into a dream like state.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
I know it's short but I wanted the next parts to be separate.  
  
(They'll be short too.) 


	6. Kurama's Dust Dream

Update on new verbal signals I'm using.  
  
-Blah- Background info. (about where the characters are and what their doing) ~Blah~ Silent moments or little in between things "Blah," = Someone's speaking 'Blah,' = Thoughts "B 'la (name)' h," = Someone's thoughts that are relating to what's said or just unspoken comments or someone has interrupted the first person who was talking and then the first person started to talk again "'Blah,"' = Mysterious voice or two people speaking through a phone or electronic device `Blah,` = Two people talking between there minds (telekinesis)  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chapter 6 - Kurama's Dust Dream  
  
-Inside Kurama's dream everyone is dressed in black and crying. Even Hiei's crying-  
  
Kurama's mother was crying as people hugged her, said they were sorry and, wished her well. There were also people lined up, waiting for their turn to step up to the casket.  
  
Kurama rushed to his mother's side but, when he tried to put his arms around her, his arms went right through her. He tried to talk to her but she could not hear him. He looked in sorrow to the line for the casket and saw some familiar faces. He rushed to the faces.  
  
He started towards the casket with the faces. First Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
"You were the best guy ever," were the only words Yusuke could manage. Then Keiko had to help him away. Next Kuwabara and Yukina.  
  
"I owe you, for convincing Hiei to let us go out. You always showed respect and honor," sobbed Kuwabara. Lastly came Hiei arm in arm with Kitty.  
  
"You were cut throat, even when you got me to ask Kitty out. I'll miss you," said Hiei. Kurama wondering who the were talking about and, where he was, looked into the casket and let out a bone chilling 'NO.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	7. Yusuke's Dust Dream

Update on new verbal signals I'm using.  
  
-Blah- Background info. (about where the characters are and what their doing)  
  
~Blah~ Silent moments or little in between things  
  
"Blah," = Someone's speaking  
  
'Blah,' = Thoughts  
  
"B 'la (name)' h," = Someone's thoughts that are relating to what's said or just unspoken comments or someone has interrupted the first person who was talking and then the first person started to talk again  
  
"'Blah,"' = Mysterious voice or two people speaking through a phone or electronic device  
  
`Blah,` = Two people talking between there minds (telekinesis)  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chapter 7 - Yusuke's Dust Dream  
  
-Inside Yusuke's dream, he is hanging out with his friends (including Hiei and Kitty together and Kuwabara and Yukina together.)-  
  
"So guys what's up?" asked Yusuke. No one answered. Kurama wasn't paying attention, Hiei and kitty were talking with their arms around each other and so were Kuwabara and Yukina.  
  
"Hello, guys," said Yusuke louder.  
  
"Sorry Yusuke, we weren't listening," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Since when have you and Kitty been dating Hiei? The same for you Kuwabara," asked Yusuke. Hiei, Kitty, Kuwabara and Yukina started to laugh.  
  
"We've been dating for a while now, spirit detective," replied Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, that goes double for us," interjected Kuwabara.  
  
"Where's Keiko?" asked Yusuke. The five of them just looked to the ground, gritted their teeth.  
  
"Someone tell me, NOW. If this is another one of your jokes Kuwabara, this is not funny. So tell me where she is or else," shouted Yusuke losing his patience after ten minutes of silence.  
  
"Don't you remember?" said Kitty.  
  
"Remember what?!" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well 'Kitty, don't tell him (Hiei)' you two got into a fight." started Kitty.  
  
"And?" said Yusuke.  
  
"And you killed her. I can't believe you don't remember," replied Kitty.  
  
"That's not possible, I would never," said Yusuke messing up his hair.  
  
"Well it is. You strangled her," said Kitty.  
  
"Don't tell me that. It's not true," shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Yes it is," said Kitty.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" shouted Yusuke as he approached Kitty and started choking her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Short indeed but does he kill her? And what about Kurama's funeral? 


	8. Kuwabara's Dust Dream

Update on new verbal signals I'm using.  
  
-Blah- Background info. (about where the characters are and what their doing)  
  
~Blah~ Silent moments or little in between things  
  
"Blah," = Someone's speaking  
  
'Blah,' = Thoughts  
  
"B 'la (name)' h," = Someone's thoughts that are relating to what's said or just unspoken comments or someone has interrupted the first person who was talking and then the first person started to talk again  
  
"'Blah,"' = Mysterious voice or two people speaking through a phone or electronic device  
  
`Blah,` = Two people talking between there minds (telekinesis)  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chapter 8 - Kuwabara's Dust Dream  
  
-Inside Kuwabara's dream everything was black. The only thing he could see was Yukina in front of him-  
  
"Yukina baby, where are we?" asked Kuwabara as he put his arms around her.  
  
"Let go of me, you big clown," said Yukina as she pushed him away.  
  
"What?! Come on what's the matter?" asked Kuwabara surprised that she pushed away from him.  
  
"What's wrong, what's wrong, your what's wrong," replied Yukina.  
  
"What do you mean it's me?" asked Kuwabara still not getting it.  
  
"You're just a big stupid idiot. You think you're funny and you're not. You're so stupid you couldn't even dream of going to clown college," shouted Yukina at him in response.  
  
"Yukina, what did I do? That doesn't matter; what ever it is I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you," said Kuwabara trying to put his arms around her but, she backed away from him.  
  
"The only thing you should be sorry for is being born! But  
that's your parents fault isn't it?" said Yukina.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Just drop dead," said Yukina and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait for me," said Kuwabara trying to catch up with her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
What's up with her? She's letting her feelings come out. Yusuke  
is still strangling Kitty. Kurama is dead. 


	9. Hiei's Dust Dream

Update on new verbal signals I'm using.  
  
-Blah- Background info. (about where the characters are and what their doing)  
  
~Blah~ Silent moments or little in between things  
  
"Blah," = Someone's speaking  
  
'Blah,' = Thoughts  
  
"B 'la (name)' h," = Someone's thoughts that are relating to what's said or just unspoken comments or someone has interrupted the first person who was talking and then the first person started to talk again  
  
"'Blah,"' = Mysterious voice or two people speaking through a phone or electronic device  
  
`Blah,` = Two people talking between there minds (telekinesis)  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chapter 9 - Hiei's Dust Dream  
  
-Inside Hiei's dream he is seemingly alone with Kitty-  
  
"Hi Kitty," said Hiei happily.  
  
"Huh, oh, hi Hiei," replied Kitty turning around in surprised to see him.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Hiei not able to find anything else to say.  
  
"Class, of course," said Kitty in response. They suddenly were in a classroom standing in the center of it and surrounded by a group of people. The people started to laugh.  
  
"What are you guys laughing at?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Hiei likes Kitty, Hiei likes Kitty," the group started chanting.  
  
"No I don't," shouted Hiei quickly blushing. He looked to Kitty to see her blushing too.  
  
"Hiei don't lie we know the truth," laughed Kuwabara.  
  
"Stop it it's not funny," shouted Hiei repeatedly. He looked to kitty to see her blushing even more. The group of people around them got bigger and started to chant more and louder. Kitty blushed ever more. The crowed continued on and eventually Kitty started to run away trying to make her way out of being the center of attention. Hiei tried to run and catch up with her. But he couldn't make it through the people who were surrounding them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 


	10. It's all just a dream

Update on new verbal signals I'm using.  
  
-Blah- Background info. (about where the characters are and what their doing)  
  
~Blah~ Silent moments or little in between things  
  
"Blah," = Someone's speaking  
  
'Blah,' = Thoughts  
  
"B 'la (name)' h," = Someone's thoughts that are relating to what's said or just unspoken comments or someone has interrupted the first person who was talking and then the first person started to talk again  
  
"'Blah,"' = Mysterious voice or two people speaking through a phone or electronic device  
  
`Blah,` = Two people talking between there minds (telekinesis)  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Chapter 10 - It's all just a dream  
  
-Inside Kurama's dream his is pondering the possibilities of what is happening-  
  
'If this is real then, what am I doing here and not in my body or being guided up the River Sticks by Botan?' thought Kurama. Botan came in crying and walked over towards Yusuke and friends. Kurama went towards her.  
  
"Botan, what's going on?" asked Kurama. Botan didn't hear him.  
  
'What's going on?' thought Kurama.  
  
~/~  
  
-He had been thinking for "hours."-  
  
'This can't be real. If it is then how am I here? But if it's not then what is it? It could be a dream or a something fake like an illusion. Hold on. It's a dream! Fairies don't have the ability to create illusions so it's a dream. Because they have sleeping powder, that is able to put people to sleep. And assuming that these fairies are evil, the powder would be used in reverse. Meaning the powder gives people good dreams, if a farie is good. Yet if the farie is evil the powder must give people nightmares, most likely their worst nightmare. But I was afraid that no one would care about my death. That mustn't be my worst nightmare,' figured out Kurama.  
  
"What am I going to do?" said Kurama out loud.  
  
"'You must concur your fears,"' said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean, concur your fears?" shouted Kurama to the mysterious voice. The voice didn't come back.  
  
'What did that voice mean?' thought Kurama.  
  
'Maybe if I get over my fear the dream will end? But how can I do that? Maybe I should tell Hiei, Yusuke and, Kuwabara incase they're in the same problem." thought Kurama.  
  
`Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara,` said Kurama telekinetically.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
